The Miscellaneous Adventures of Zero
by Captain Petey
Summary: Everyone's fun loving dragon god of destruction, Kole, has been summoned to the land of Halkegania to be the familiar of a short, pink-haired, girl. What kind of mischief will he get his new "master" into? Hopefully it will involve him putting a few nobles in there place through sheer force of awesome! Whispered words-This is an OCxHarem.


The Tristain Academy of Magic is a place of promise, learning, and hope. Within its walls lives a student by the name of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Whose last hope of staying at the academy is the Familiar Summoning Ritual.

The young second year is currently in the field with the rest of her classmates, waiting for her turn to summon...something...anything, really. If she could summon a fly then she would still be considered a Mage. The expectation bar has been set quite high though. With Tabitha summoning a beautiful blue dragon, and the harlot Kirche getting a salamander, Louise's familiar would have to be pretty impressive.

"Now then," says Professor Colbert, "is there anyone who hasn't summoned their familiar yet?" Colbert scans the crowd of students, knowing full well who hasn't gone yet. He was hoping that she would volunteer herself until-

"Professor Colbert. Louise hasn't gone yet." Speaks the buxom redhead. The Zerbst family have been rivals with the Vallière's for years, so naturally Louise and Kirche inherited that rivalry. If Louise could shoot daggers from her eyes, then Kirche would look like a pin cushion.

She grumbles something like "big breasted bimbo" and proceeds to walk toward the summoning circle.

"Ah. Good morning Louise. Please, begin your summoning." Colbert hopes that she manages to pull this off. He takes no joy in expelling students from the academy. If certain conditions are not met though, then the student must be removed.

"Look out everybody!"

"Yeah! She'll probably blow us all away!"

"I bet Zero won't even be able to cast the summoning spell right!"

Children are the worst. They have no filter or sympathy when it comes to insults. Their words are like a slow acting poison. At first you can ignore it since it won't harm you, but over time, the poison builds up till every spoken word stings.

Louise thinks over the words she's going to say. She could say the default chant that everyone else used, but she feels like the words need to come from the heart. "My familiar who lives somewhere among the planes of existence. I call upon you in my time of need; to aid me in my endeavors, to protect me from my enemies, and to be a friend in my times of need. So come, my familiar, and appear!"

…

Nothing.

"Ha ha what a zero!"

"I knew she couldn't pull it off."

"Once a Zero always a Zero!"

The students continue to laugh. Louise, having failed one of the most basic spells there is, is on her knees crying into her own hands. Colbert was afraid this would happen. He feels pity and sadness for the poor girl. Just as he is about to send the other students away, the temperature begins to change. It's getting colder, the wind is picking up, and dark clouds start gathering above the academy.

The other students are progressively getting more worried about the sudden change in the weather. Some think Louise just flubbed another spell while others think she may have actually done something for once.

The summoning circle starts freezing from the center and moving outwards until nearly half the yard is covered in a thin sheet of frost. The ground begins to rumble until finally an explosion consumes the entire frozen area. Dirt and dust are thrown towards the cluster of students and Mr. Colbert. The cloud dissipates, and the students are able to see a gigantic brown cloud still left over by the explosion.

"Ms. Tabitha. Could you clear the rest of the debris?" Mr. Colbert asks.

A small nod is all the reply she gives before she waves her staff around and a gust of wind removes the remaining dust. For some reason though, the cloud didn't blow away. It merely changed from brown to white. Tabitha waves her staff once more, but to no avail. Her spell didn't even budge the giant cloud.

The students ridicule returns.

"Way to go, Louise. You summoned a fog wall."

"Maybe you can hide your shame in it."

"Yeah! Go fuck yourself!"

"Whoa man. Chill out."

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

Louise doesn't hear their words though. Once she heard the explosion she figured she just messed up again, and continued to cry into her hands.

Just when all hope had seemed lost for the little Mage, a voice thunders from the giant wall of fog.

 **"Why do you cry, child?"**

Louise looks up in confusion while the rest of the students, and Colbert, look on in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

 **"You should be rejoicing for having me in your presence. Now… stand up, and wipe the tears from your face."**

The sniffling Mage does as the voice in the fog tells her. She stands up, wipes her eyes, and dusts off her dress. "Wh-who are you?"

What everyone assumed to be a fog bank turned into two colossal wings. The skin that would connect the fingers of the wings is replaced with constant fog. Underneath the wings lies a figure that rises up. A white dragon of gigantic proportions sits up to reveal his entire body. Curled up, he was half as tall as the main tower. Now, with body raised and neck extended, he stands taller.

 **"I am Kole. The last dragon created by my father, Draco, before his ascension. I am the dragon God of destruction. Brother to Akatosh, the dragon God of time and current king of all dragons, and heir to the dragon throne."** Kole lowers his head level with Louise. **"And who are you young Mage? You must be immensely powerful to summon a god."**

Louise straightens up and puts a smile on her face.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and I am your new master." She closes her eyes and crosses her arms in confidence.

 **"No."**

…

The entire courtyard is dead quiet.

"What?! What do you mean no? I am your master and you will do as I say!" Louise is getting flustered. How dare her summon not obey her.

 **"I am a slave to no man! I will not be put on a leash so that a child may treat me like a common mongrel."** Louise is seething with rage right now. So much so that her hair starts floating up and her wand cracks with electricity. **"But, lucky for you, I am not the one to make that decision."** Louise's wand goes quiet and her hair falls back down. **"It falls to my other half to decide. If he agrees to be your familiar then my power will be under your command. But if you misuse or deceive us, there will be hell to pay."**

A sigh of relief leaves Louise. "Wait. Other half?"

Kole encapsulates himself in his wings, standing as tall as he can. The fog of his wings rotates until it looks like a tornado. The top of the twister bends down and touches the ground about ten feet away from Louise, funneling into two places. A pair of pale, bare feet form, then ankles, calves, thighs, then…

"Kyaaaah!" Screams Louise and the rest of the girls.

"Brimirs balls, he's naked."

"Ara ara. How bold… and impressive." Lusts Kirche.

His head finishes forming with two horns protruding from the top of his head pointing backwards. He falls forward onto the ground. His eyes strain to open as if he'd just woken up from a long sleep. Lifting his self up he sits down cross legged. Colbert walks over and throws his cloak around the young man.

"Thanks." Kole says still sitting down.

"Not a problem. Louise? Don't you think you should finish the ritual?" Suggests Colbert.

Louise uncovers her eyes and looks down at the man sitting on the ground. He has snow-white hair with two horns on top of his head. His skin is pale, but not sickly. Like his body was carved from marble. His face is…beautiful. His lips appear as soft as silk. His eyes draw her in like their begging for her to inspect them more closely. The scar over his right eye doesn't even disrupt the beauty. If anything, it adds a sense of mystery to this stranger.

Louise hadn't even realized that she was moving in closer to Kole's face.

'Right into it I guess.' Kole thinks. He leans in and kisses Louise. This takes her completely by surprise, but she knew this was supposed to happen to complete the ritual.

…

Wait a second. She hadn't said the binding words. She was kissing this stranger for no reason…in front of her classmates! She quickly pushed herself away and looked toward the rest of the class. The girls were giggling and gossiping while the boys stood shocked. Kirche was first to speak up.

"Ara ara, Louise. I didn't know you were so bold. You couldn't even wait to say the binding words before you kissed him." Kirche chuckles.

"Shut up, Kirche!" Louise yelled. She turned back to Kole. "Pentagon of the five elements. Hear my words and bind this man as my familiar." She taps him on the head with her wand and goes in for another kiss.

"Round two, eh?" Kole says with a smile.

"Be quiet, familiar."

She kisses him again nonetheless. "Hmm. Is something supposed to happen _now_?" Kole roars in pain.

" **Gaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!** " His right hand glows white as runes are carved into it. He glares at Louise. Growling through his teeth. "What have you done to me!" Louise doesn't say anything, she just backs away in fear. Yes, a rune was supposed to appear, but it was supposed to be painless. Or, at least, the other familiars didn't feel pain. He couldn't take the rage that was building any longer. He had to expel it or he might hurt these kids. Pulling his arms close to his chest, he doubles over and holds three words in his mind. He throws his arms out and tilts his head back.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!** "

A torrent of fire exploded from Kole's mouth, rising high in the air. Colbert is having flashbacks of things he has seen and done. The students are in awe of the spectacle. Everyone else just hears Kole roar, but three individuals actually hear the words he spoke. Tabitha, the blue haired prodigy with glasses. Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon familiar. And finally, Louise, who only just now got a taste of the language of dragons.

The fire dies down, and Kole falls over asleep. Colbert walks over to check on the young man, but more so to get a look at the runes on his hands. 'Hmm?' Colbert wonders, 'Windáfr? Could it be?' A tiny frog Colbert recognized as Montmorency's familiar hopped onto Koles head. He eyed the frog for a moment, until he heard flapping of wings. Suddenly an owl appeared on Kole's back. One by one the rest of the familiars surround Kole, like pups with their mother.

"*clears throat* Well, this was certainly unexpected, but since we appear to be done here. You may all take your familiars and be done for the day." The students breathe a collective sigh of relief and go to collect their familiars. They try to move the various animals away from the pile, but the familiars want to stay.

"Professor," says one of the students, "they won't leave."

"I think it's because of Louise's familiar."

"Sorry that all of your familiars won't listen to you, but this has nothing to do with mine." Louise grabs Kole by his arm, and all the other familiars get pissed and growl at her. "What is this? Professor, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure Louise. If none of you can move your familiars, I suggest leaving them here until they are ready to move on their own."

None of the students are happy about this, but they listen to their teacher and begin to float away. All except for Louise, who stays just a little longer to look on the face of the dragon/man that she summoned. She heads back to the castle giddy as a child. For the first time in her life she cast a successful spell, and now she even has her own dragon… sort of.

 **Later that night!**

Siesta was asked to bring some clothes out to the main courtyard. Apparently there was a young man there who passed out nude. Also, because of him the nobles who summoned familiars today were in a fuss. The more she thought about him, the more interested in what he looked like, she became.

She walks into the courtyard daydreaming. When she comes to her senses she sees all the nobles' familiars sitting around a young man with white hair and horns. The cloak is around his lower half, leaving his chest bare. Continuing forward, she starts to hear this heavenly voice. The young man is singing to the familiars.

Kole sees the maid walking up to him and stops singing. "It was nice to meet you all, but it's time you returned to your masters." All the familiars break off and leave the courtyard. Sylphid nuzzles the side of his face. "Yes, goodnight Illococoo. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that we talked. Good evening, malady. I take it these are for me." He gestures to the clothes.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Sorry, sir. I was told to bring some clothes for someone in the main courtyard." Siesta stumbles when handing the clothes over. Obviously embarrassed. "I hope they are ok. I didn't know what to get, so I just grabbed a shirt and some pants."

"Hmm?" He tosses the shirt into the air to distract siesta while he puts on the pants. He catches the shirt and puts it on normally. Siesta does a double take at Kole.

"Now I look like a pirate. Awesome."

"Did you...just change?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Uh huh."

"While I was-"

"If you want me to take them off and do it slower I can." Kole interrupts with a sly smile.

Siesta covers her face in embarrassment. "No no. That's fine. You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I just remembered. Can you take this back to the bald guy with glasses." He takes off the cloak and gives it to Siesta.

"Do you mean Prof. Colbert?" She responds with a giggle.

"Maybe. Didn't catch his name. To much was going on."

"Oh. Well, if there's nothing else, goodnight sir."

"One more thing."

Siesta turns to face Kole. Right when she does, he grabs her chin and pulls her into a kiss. After a few seconds he breaks off. "It's been a long time since I was in Tristain, but if this is how you greet one another, and the rest of the women are as beautiful as you, I think I could like this place. Hi, names Kole."

"S-S-S-Siesta." Her face is beet red as she stutters to say her own name.

"Nice to meet you Siesta." He releases her chin and goes to find his master's room.

Kole is long gone before Siesta even moves. She walks back inside to the servants quarters, contemplating life, love, and why the handsome young man in the courtyard kissed her for so long just as a greeting. And he called her beautiful. She smothers her face with her pillow to drown out the squeals of excitement.

Kole eventually finds his master. She is already in bed, fast asleep. He takes a quick look around the room before heading towards the bed. He glances at the pile of straw on the floor, 'does she have a pet?' he wonders to himself. He takes off his new blouse and pants and gets in bed with Louise. He doesn't like wearing clothes when he sleeps. She feels the shift and rolls over to wrap an arm across his chest. 'This might be kinda fun,' Kole thinks, 'Guess I'll be able to add familiar to my list of titles.'


End file.
